Lycoia
Lycoia Motors (NYSE: LYCM), was founded in 1905 as part of the boom of cheaper automobiles built by assembly line. The original founder, William Lycoia, the great grandson of Japanese Immigrants, was an entrepreneur who saw the benefit of hiring many people to work on assembly lines to mass produce items of value. The items he chose were cars. The first model was named the Quail. The corporate headquarters are in Decatur, IL. Lycoia Motors International is corporate designation the for Lycoia and it's two subsidiary brands of Aura and Secura in markets outside the US and Canada. It currently owns 40% of the stock in Helsing, a racing development and small scale manufacturer. It will be providing engines for all Helsing chassis in racing series. History During the first decades of the company, Lycoia mass-produced vehicles and sold them where the majority of the working class could afford them. During the first World War, the company made ambulance vans for the Allied forces. During the 1920's, the vehicle line expanded from the Quail to include the Rancher, which was the first small truck the company produced. During the Great Depression, the company nearly went bankrupt but had split off its assets to other companies. It regaining them during World War II, where it produced parts for tanks and aircraft during the war for the Allies. The 50's were a hard time for the company after other car companies were more noticed for being "fresh" when it came to designing their cars. This was the era when they took a chance and funded a small race team out of Indianapolis, Indiana. During Lycoia's tenure in racing leagues, the company's brand was more noticed than before but it wasn't as recognized as the main "American brands". Lycoia expanded their reach to several racing series across the globe, the highest before the PCC Cup Series was a European Touring Car series. Teams using Lycoia have found moderate success in whatever series they were involved in. PCC Cup History Lycoia began its involvement in the sport in late 2011, supporting Accelerator Motorsports in a two-car effort driven by Greg Woodard and Dan Foray. As of 2016, Accelerator Motorsports currently operates a three-car team in the PCC Cup Series. Team Listing *Accelerator Motorsports - Kurt Plissken, Greg Woodard, Dan Foray (Lycoia Interceptor) Models * H''' - Hybrid Option Available * '''AFS(*) - Alternative Fuel System Option Available * NG - Natural Gas * E''' - Ethanol * '''BD - Biodiesel * D''' - Diesel Cars * Infiltrator - Two door muscle car. '''AFS(NG) * Illusion - Two or four door hatchback. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Islander - Baja sedan H'/'''AFS(NG) * ''Imp - Economic sedan. '''AFS(NG)(D) * Illusive - Four door family sedan. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Interceptor - Four door performance sedan. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Impulse - Four door mid-luxury sedan. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Illuminate - Four door luxury sedan. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Impact - Four door saloon sedan. H'/'AFS(NG)(D) * Independence - Plug in Electric/Gas Hybrid Sedan. * Intimidator - High performance supercar. H''' SUVs/Crossovers * Merit - Crossover '''H * Masquerade - Crossover H''' * Marauder - Small SUV '''H * Maelstrom - Mid-luxury SUV H''' * Minuteman - Large SUV, modeled after the HUMVEE. '''AFS(E) Pickup Trucks and Commercial Vehicles * Rebound - Small pickup AFS(NG)(E)(BD) * Rebel - Standard pickup AFS(NG)(E)(BD) * Renegade - Super duty pickup AFS(NG)(E)(BD) * Revolt - Baja racing truck AFS(NG)(E)(BD) * Revolution - Delivery van AFS(NG)(BD) * Resolution - Flatbed/Tow Truck AFS(NG)(BD) * Revolver - Heavy duty delivery van AFS(NG)(BD) Prototype/Development/Concept *''Ravager'' - Standard Pickup set to replace the Rebel in 2016-2017 AFS(NG)(E)(BD) *''Initiative'' - Dedicated Electric Coupe and Sedan set to be released around 2020 *''Matador'' - Crossover set to be released around 2020 H''' *''Mediator'' - SUV set to be released around 2020 '''H Category:Manufacturers